


Coney Island

by Jellyshit107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Needs To Use His Words, Confessions, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Team Bonding, Tickling, i dont know what else to tag, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyshit107/pseuds/Jellyshit107
Summary: Steve tells the team about the time Bucky ruined a double date, Bucky confesses to Steve why he ruined it...non-verbally.





	Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :)  
This is just a little drabble idea I had that I wanted to get down. If you came here from Instagram, thank you for checking this out!  
If you found me on here, go check out my insta's! Writing account: @jellywrites107 Art: @jellysharkie  
Thank you and enjoy :) <3

The team gathered in the spacious living area of Tony's home for an after-after-party with just the small group of them. Everyone had a pleasant buzz, even Steve and Bucky thanks to Thors Asgardian mead. It always seemed to get the three of them thoroughly shit-faced, even with their enhanced (or in Thor's case, godly) immune systems.

Tony suggested a round of truth or dare, while Thor wanted another round of "who's worthy enough to wield Mjolnir." They ultimately decided on sharing stories about themselves, thanks to Natasha's surprising suggestion.

Of course they wanted Steve to start because he was over 100 years old with an eidetic memory and lots of interesting experiences to tell, so it made Bucky grin to himself when Steve chose a story from their time in Brooklyn instead of an autobiography of America's star-spangled-man-with-a-plan.

Steve's eyes glazed over as he recalled the memory of one of many trips to Coney Island with his best friend, and everyone sat with rapt attention.

"Buck and I had a day off by some miracle, so we gathered up some change and took a train up to Coney Island. Once it started to get dark we went over to where most of the fair games were and Bucky saw these two Dames sittin by their lonesome. Said they needed a couple 'a big strong guys to take 'em 'round the park." Steve laughed the same as he did back then, dismissing the idea of his previous body ever being 'big' or 'strong'.

"Most double dates didn't go well for me, both girls always ended up chasin Bucky. But this girl, her name was Lily, she took a likin' to me quick. I won her a stuffed elephant and bought her a funnel cake. We were havin a good time. Til Buck over here bombed his date. We were doin fine but halfway through he just started messin up, losin his slick." Steve smiles as he continues, Bucky tries to recall the memory. It surfaces easily, that night was unforgettable, for reasons he still doesn't understand even today.

"I still ain't sure what Lily was thinkin that night but when we were gettin some food at a vendor, she kissed me right then when our food was comin out. I think maybe she didn't want her friend to see or somethin. But anyway, right then, Bucky spilled his cherry slushie and hotdog all over this poor girl he was with. She was raisin' bloody hell and spittin fire cuz she was wearin a white skirt. I ain't seen Bucky so scared in my life, thought she was about to lop his head off."

Everyone broke out into laughter, sending pitiful looks Bucky's way. He chuckled bitterly to himself. "Hey now, she was askin for it. I turned around with my food and she was right there! No way I coulda avoided it." Bucky puts his hands up in defense.

"She was mad enough to spit the rest of the night. No matter how many 'im sorry, doll's' he gave her she wanted nothin to do with him. Then when we were partin ways Buck asked her 'Wanna come back to my place? I'm sure I've got some clothes for ya, or maybe you just take those ones off?' and her face went redder than a tomato before she slapped him with her clutch and stomped off with Lily. I was standin there tryna give him the benefit of the doubt but I couldn't help but laugh the whole way home while his shoulders were draggin."

The whole room was laughing at this point, and Bucky was atleast glad his misfortune could bring them joy. He couldn't help but chuckle at the story too.

Everyone got to share a funny story or two after that and then Steve decided to call it a night. They all pretty much disbanded then, and went their seperate ways. Bucky and Steve gathered in the elevator for their floor and said their good night's to the rest of the team.

"Can't believe you remembered that story." Bucky said as he leaned against the elevator railing. "Seems so long ago, I'm surprised I even remember it." Of course he was lying but Steve didn't need to know that.

Steve gave him a weird look, like he was confused. "I could never forget our trips to Coney, Buck. Let alone any other day that I'm with you." Steve's eyes were gentle and warm and it made Bucky smile, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"You never did tell me why you had so much trouble that night though. What was it that had you trippin up so much?" The elevator dinged and they started to head towards their doors.

Bucky's stomach jumped as he tried to think of an excuse. "Oh y'know. I musta rode the cyclone too many times that night, lost my wits on the second or third ride." He scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly, hoping he can flee into the safety of his room now. Steve creased his brows.

"You only rode the cyclone once that night, and I know because I told you I would ride it once if you bought me a funnel cake. So what aren't you tellin me, Buck." Steve's eyes lit up, a glimmer of mischief in them.

Bucky looked around nervously, not knowing what to say. "Oh c'mon pal! You don't keep anything from me, tell me." Steve laughed. Bucky didn't budge so Steve crowded him and started tickling his stomach, causing Bucky to break out into giggles and start shrieking. Steve backed him up against Bucky's door, not letting up even as Bucky yelled mercy.

After a few merciless minutes, Steve stopped and smiled wide, eyes filled with mirth as he stared down at an out of breath Bucky. With each breath Bucky took, he became more aware at just how close Steve was, his chest bumping Steve's when he took a deep breath. He finally met Steve's eyes.

At that moment Bucky wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the floor to escape this situation, but he also wanted to lean in and close the space between them, silently spilling out years worth of want and need. All Bucky did was stand there, entranced by the blue of Steve's eyes.

"You really wanna know why I was bombing that night?" Bucky asked in a whisper. Steve nodded slowly, letting a small puff of air blow over Bucky's face. Bucky sturdied himself in his spot, if this failed he could duck into his room no problem, and deal with Steve in the morning.

Hoping Steve wouldn't hate him too much after this, he leaned in and fluttered his eyes closed as soon as his nose brushed Steve's. Steve made no moves during any of this, waiting patiently to see what Bucky was trying to tell him. He wasn't quite expecting this but he wasn't going to stop him now.

The kiss was soft and chaste, nothing more than Bucky pressing his lips lightly to Steve's. He waited a moment, if only to see what Steve would do. As he pulled away, he saw a deep flush on Steve's ears and smiled to himself. Before Bucky could say or do anything else, Steve's lips were back on his in a moment.

This kiss was different though, Steve's lips were firm against Bucky's, with more purpose. It made Bucky groan and run a hand through Steve's hair. Bucky angled Steve's head to deepen the kiss. His other hand snaked its way under Steve's shirt, cool metal causing a trail of goosebumps. This made Steve gasp. Bucky took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Steve's mouth, taking control.

After a few minutes of this they broke apart and caught their breath, panting in each other's air space. Steve spoke up first.

"Is that really how you feel?" He asked hopefully, if his smile was anything to go by. Bucky nodded as his face flushed.

"I've been pinin' for you since we were teenagers, Stevie. You got no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He meets Steve's eyes finally, determination settling in his own.

"Bout damn time then." Steve laughs and ducks down the throw Bucky over his shoulder. Bucky yells and starts hitting Steve's back, he knows it's not enough to hurt Steve though.

"Put me down you little punk! I take it back now, forget I said anything!" Bucky yelled while trying not to laugh. Steve walked them both into his own apartment and threw Bucky down onto his bed.

"Take that back, jerk." Steve tried to keep a serious tone but couldn't help the smile creeping up on his features. Bucky just stared up at Steve for a moment, enjoying the view of Steve leaning over him, just like he always wanted.

"Make me." Bucky challenged. Steve's eyes lit up again with mischief but there was something deeper in them too. A sort of fire he only felt when he was around Bucky. He swooped down to steal more kisses from Bucky and get him to take back his take back. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
